


You look good no matter what you wear.

by babyboy_hsh



Category: VIXX
Genre: Also a little shit, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, also very emotional, but that's beside the point, hyuk is kinda sensitive, hyuk just has his good and his bad days, its a happy story don't worry, lots of kisses, slight reference to past bullying, vixx love their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboy_hsh/pseuds/babyboy_hsh
Summary: Sanghyuk gets glasses and has self-esteem issues.Or the one where Sanghyuk's boyfriends love him and they make sure he knows.





	1. the one where hakyeon cant get over how cute sanghyuk looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my hyuk-centric ot6 fic. it's trash read at your own risk. basically hyuk is sensitive and vixx love him even though his emotions are all over the place. he's soft leave him alone. this chapter is nhyuk and it'll go in age order. have fun :)

Hakyeon remembers the day Sanghyuk came home with new glasses. The younger had quietly pushed open the door to their apartment with his head hung low and his shoulders slouched, thankful for the serene quiet that rarely graced their otherwise hectic home. It meant everyone was out, either running errands or grabbing dinner. Sanghyuk toed off his shoes and shut the door, perhaps a little to forcefully, startling himself and causing Hakyeon’s head to appear suddenly, poking out of the kitchen doorway. Sanghyuk jumped a little when he noticed the eldest, so he wasn't alone.

“Hyukkie, you're home! Oh, you look so cu- wait what's wrong baby? Why are you crying?” Hakyeon rushed over to the youngest who was still in the entrance, looking down at the floor. He could feel the wetness of tears running down his cheeks as the wall holding back his doubts crumbled. 

He only registered Hakyeon talking to him when he felt a thumb wipe away the tears that were falling.

“Baby? What happened?” He questioned. 

Sanghyuk went to take his glasses off to wipe his eyes but realised that they weren't there, Hakyeon must have taken them off. He looked at the shorter males face, so sincere and caring, it brought on a new wave of emotions and suddenly Sanghyuk was sobbing into Hakyeon’s shoulder. Holding him like he would loose him if he let go.

“Shhh, baby calm down and tell me what's wrong.”

“I look stupid,” Sanghyuk finally managed after his sobs had reduced to hiccups. He still had his head buried in Hakyeon’s neck.

“What?” 

“Those glasses, hyung. They make me look ugly,” Sanghyuk sniffled. Hakyeon giggled which confused the younger. 

Hakyeon pulled away from Sanghyuk and picked up the glasses that were placed on the table by the door.

“These glasses?” Hakyeon asked. Sanghyuk nodded, eyes downcast. He reminded Hakyeon of a child, ironically. “Put them on for me.”

Sanghyuk looked at Hakyeon and then at the glasses in his hand. He dreaded putting them on again, they looked ridiculous. They sit funny on his nose, they make his face look fat and he swears they're uneven but the look in Hakyeon’s eyes is one Sanghyuk can never refuse so he takes the glasses from his boyfriend’s hands. He slides them onto his face and pushes them up the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger. 

Hakyeon, delighted, clasped his hands together in front of his chest whilst the biggest smile of absolute adoration broke out on his face.

“Hyukkie, you look so cute,” Hakyeon beamed. The glasses stunningly complimented Sanghyuk’s face structure, Hakyeon thought. The black frames made his jaw line and cheek bones look ten times sharper than they already did, the elder looked into his boyfriends eyes. The innocence and insecurity he saw in them made his heart clench. 

Sanghyuk looked to the ground, he could feel the tears forming again. He wiped at his eyes and looked too the ceiling, trying to will them away.  
Hakyeon put his hands on the younger boys cheeks and gently pulled his head down so he would to at him.

“Seriously Sanghyuk they look great, you look beautiful. I love them and I know the others will as well. You'll get used to them. They're only testers right? You can get a different pair when the trial is over. Wonshikkie can take you shopping and you can get a pair that you really love. Okay baby?” Hakyeon cooed, as he rubbed small circles into the blondes cheek with his thumb.

“You really like them?” Sanghyuk whispered.

“Of course I do,” Hakyeon smiled softly at how vulnerable Sanghyuk looked.

“Thank you hyung,” he said as he pulled the brunette into another hug. Hakyeon pulled away and pecked Sanghyuk on the lips quickly before grinning.

“Come on, lets go have a nap until the others get back,” Hakyeon chirped as he grabbed Sanghyuk’s hand and lead him into their bedroom.

“Why aren't you out with them?” Sanghyuk questioned.

“I stayed home so you weren't lonely when you got back,” Hakyeon explained as he climbed into the bed, Sanghyuk following suit.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks,” Hakyeon smiled at the youngest, who had cuddled up to his side. He sighed as he ran his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair to calm him down. Hakyeon could tell that he was still upset. 

It was hard seeing him like this, their usually playful and boyish Sanghyuk. He was a completely different person when he was like this, drowning in his self doubts and insecurities. It broke Hakyeon’s heart.

“Sleep baby,” Hakyeon cooed when Sanghyuk started moving.

“Hyung?”

“Yes Hyukkie.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” Hakyeon knew he'd be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for as little as one kudos you can feed my family pls and thx


	2. the one where taekwoon thinks sanghyuk looks a little too good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to taekwoon's chapter. i have nothing else to say.

Taekwoon was awoken by the intrusion of bright morning light shining through the window of his bedroom. Groaning, he pushed himself out of the bed. Still half asleep, he noticed that Hongbin was still dead to the world and would be for another couple of hours at least. He vaguely registered that Sanghyuk wasn't there but his glasses were still on the bedside table. Knowing the youngers tendency to “forget” them, Taekwoon grabbed the frames before making his way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

The sight he was greeted with was a sight that he loved waking up to each morning. Sanghyuk sitting at the centre island trying to multitask by eating toast and writing out his lecture notes at the same time. Wearing a lose white t-shirt that fell delicately over his collar bones and boxers. The only thing that bother Taekwoon about the scene was the way Sanghyuk was squinting at his papers as he tried to make out the words on the pages.

“Maybe if you put these on you'd be able to actually read what your doing,” Taekwoon said abruptly, effectively knocking Sanghyuk out of his study mode. The younger sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

“I know you don't like them but you'll give yourself a headache if you don't wear them. Also no kisses if you don't put them on,” Taekwoon said smugly as the blonde looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk whined, “That's so- You can't do that.” 

“I can and I will. Now put them on, then you can have a kiss,” Taekwoon smirked. Sanghyuk let out a little huff.

“Fine.”

The younger begrudgingly slide the frames onto his face and looked expectantly at Taekwoon. The glasses looked good on Sanghyuk, Taekwoon thought maybe a little too good.

“Do I get a kiss now?” Sanghyuk asked cutely, trying to get the black haired male to cave. Taekwoon looked as if he was pondering a difficult question before he answered.

“Hmmm, nope,” The elder ruffled Sanghyuk's hair as he walked past him directly to the coffee machine on the other side of the kitchen. Which earned yet another whine from the blonde.

“Hyung, you promised,” he said as he turned in his chair to look at Taekwoon.

“You should focus on you studies, Sanghyuk.”  
Sanghyuk could only splutter out some words in response, yet he didn't take off the glasses. Taekwoon scoffed at his childishness and went back to making his morning coffee. Most likely the first of many.

He turned back around to face Sanghyuk after he was finished, only to find the latter still staring at him with a look of betrayal on his face.

“I told you to focus on studying Hyukkie,” Taekwoon grinned as he took a sip from the bitter beverage.

Sanghyuk ignored Taekwoon’s comment in favour of getting off the stool he was sitting on and walking over to where the elder was leaning against the counter. He placed his hands either side of Taekwoon, effectively trapping him. The younger had gotten a lot taller recently, now Taekwoon had to raise his chin slightly to look at him.

Sanghyuk's demeanour had completely shifted from a minute ago. Instead of acting like a whiny child, his entire mood spelt dominance and Taekwoon wasn't going to lie. It turned him on. Sanghyuk was the youngest of the six but none of them questioned the affect he had on them. No one really minded either. 

The blonde pressed himself into Taekwoon causing him to sharply suck in his breath. He wasn't going to let his façade drop. That's what he told himself anyway.

Sanghyuk reached up, took the steaming mug out of Taekwoon’s hands and placed it on the bench.

“You shouldn't play around like that hyung. It's not very nice,” Sanghyuk’s voice was still deep from sleeping, the little shit knew this and was obviously going to take advantage of it. Taekwoon blinked back at him; deciding to play dumb.

“What do you mean?”

“You shouldn't tease, hyung. You know what happens when you do,” Sanghyuk smirked.

“You know what, I don't think I do. How about you show me,” Taekwoon challenged.

Sanghyuk pressed his hips against Taekwoon's. The elder let out a shaky breath, silently cursing how much the glasses affected him. He knew Sanghyuk was taking full advantage of it.

“Maybe I will,” Sanghyuk said right before he pressed his lips to Taekwoon's. 

The kiss was slow but forceful. There was no doubt who was in control as Sanghyuk grabbed Taekwoon's hips and held him in place. Taekwoon had draped his arms over the taller’s shoulders to bring them closer together. Taekwoon doesn't know how long they stood there like that for but the makeout had gone from slow to rushed. Taekwoon could feel Sanghyuk smirk into the kiss at how needy the elder was. Taekwoon really wanted to kick him but considering he was in the middle of something he decided not to.

Sanghyuk moved one of his hands to cup Taekwoon's cheek and then he pulled away. However, he was still pressed against Taekwoon's growing bulge in his sweatpants.

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, slightly breathless.

“What?” Taekwoon responded equally so.

“Your coffee has gone cold.” The younger pointed out as he moved away from the counter, leaving Taekwoon to support himself. Sanghyuk sat back down on the bar stool, glasses and all, and resumed his studying.

Now it was Taekwoon's turn to splutter.

“Wha- But-.”

“You told me I had to focus on studying hyung,” Sanghyuk cut him off, back to his childish act.

“You're a little shit. Hakyeon!” Taekwoon called and almost instantly Hakyeon appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on his face.

“Morning Hyukkie. Taekwoon why- Oh,” Hakyeon was interrupted as Taekwoon grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the kitchen with a huff, coffee forgotten.

Sanghyuk laughed at the confused look on the brunettes face as he was pulled into one of the bedrooms.

“Good morning to you too Hakyeon-hyung,” The blonde called as the bedroom door was shut, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

Sanghyuk smiled to himself as he picked up a pen. He might “forget” to wear his glasses more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in one day!! what's going on??


	3. the one where sanghyuk gives jaehwan butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan's chapter is here! it's a bit longer than the others but in case you can't tell, i live for hyuken, sue me. there's a teenie tiny reference/implication of jaehwan having mental health issues, it's not at all significant so i won't add it to the tags but i thought i should warn. anyway, enjoy you beautiful people <3

It was a typical Friday morning for Sanghyuk. The apartment was quiet due to everyone being out, either attending classes or working. Everyone except him and Jaehwan. 

Sanghyuk could hear the drops of rain hitting the windows of their apartment and he couldn't help but worry if Hongbin remembered to take an umbrella to his lecture, knowing that the brunette left before the rain started.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Jaehwan, who was cuddled into his side to avoid the cold, shifted in his place. Sanghyuk look down at the elder. The tip of his nose had gone a cute shade of pink from the cold, his light brown hair was sticking up in every direction and his eyes were glued to the cartoon currently playing on the television. 

“Whatchu thinkin ‘bout Hyukkie?” Jaehwan suddenly spoke up, his words slightly mixed together, a telltale sign that the elder was still half asleep. Sanghyuk fondly brought his hand up to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s thick hair.

“Do you know if Hongbin took an umbrella?”

“He always keeps one in his bag, ‘member?” He yawned.

“Oh, yeah,” Sanghyuk replied and focused his attention back onto the television. Jaehwan sat up slightly from where he was curled into Sanghyuk on the couch. The younger’s behaviour was a bit off to Jaehwan. He seemed out of it, like his mind was in a thousand different places at once. Jaehwan had a feeling that Sanghyuk's thoughts were in the same mood as the current weather: gloomy, sad and slightly overwhelming. 

As Jaehwan studied the details of Sanghyuk's face he noticed that the blonde was squinting to try and see the cartoon that was playing on the television. A slight frown appeared on Jaehwan’s face as he noticed that his youngest boyfriends frustration was growing.

“Hyukkie, where are your glasses?” Jaehwan asked, cutely resting his chin on Sanghyuk's shoulder. Sanghyuk dropped his gaze to his lap where his long legs were crossed.

“In my bedroom,” the younger said quietly. He reminded Jaehwan of a giant puppy that knew it was about to be scolded.

“Why aren't you wearing them?” 

“I don't need them right now, I can see perfectly fine.”

“What cartoon are we watching babe?”

“Tom and Jerry?” Sanghyuk guessed.

“No, we're watching Garfield.”

“I was close,” he huffed like a child.

“Hyukkie, I know you don't like wearing them but if you keep straining your eyes like this they'll get worse,” Jaehwan paused for a moment. When Sanghyuk didn't answer he continued, “Only one more week of these testers and then you can go shopping with Wonshikkie and get a pair that you really like, okay babe?”

“Okay.”

Sanghyuk seemed to be stuck in his thoughts again, Jaehwan intended to change that so he swung one of his legs over Sanghyuk's lap to straddle him. The younger was startled by Jaehwan’s sudden action but he wasn't opposed to the idea especially when the elder smiled brightly at him. Sanghyuk couldn't help but smile back. Jaehwan’s smile was contagious and probably one of his most favourite things in the world. The brunette placed his hands either side of Sanghyuk's face and leaned in to kiss him softly. Jaehwan’s kisses were so sweet, sometimes Sanghyuk wondered if he ate lots of sugar because it would explain why he tasted so sweet, probably also why he was always full of energy. 

Jaehwan pulled back causing Sanghyuk to whine. Jaehwan just laughed at the younger’s antics and reached up a hand to lightly scratch as Sanghyuk's scalp. The blonde tilted his head a little towards Jaehwan's hand and closed his eyes with a sigh. Jaehwan knew Sanghyuk liked it when he did this and honestly Jaehwan loved it too because Sanghyuk goes pliant with his touch, Jaehwan thought he looked the prettiest like this.

“What's got you upset today, babe?” Jaehwan questioned after a while.

“Nothing,” Sanghyuk said softly.

“Don't lie to me, what's wrong?”

“I don't know,” Sanghyuk sniffled, his eyes becoming teary. Jaehwan knew exactly what was wrong.

“Shhh, baby don't cry,” Jaehwan soothed as he wiped away the younger's tears with his thumbs.

“Is it the glasses that are making you upset?” Sanghyuk nodded. “Ohh, babe. How many times do we have to tell you? They don't look bad, please stop thinking so poorly of yourself.”

Sanghyuk didn't reply, instead he was looking at his hands which were playing with Jaehwan's sleep shirt. Jaehwan just watched him, he had stopped crying but he was still blatantly upset. Jaehwan just wanted to kiss his face, all over, to make his insecurities go away. 

Jaehwan climbed off Sanghyuk's lap which made the blonde look up. The elder stood in front of him and held out his hand.

“Come with,” Jaehwan demanded childishly. 

Sanghyuk grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and stood up. To his surprise he was pulled into another kiss, not that he minded much. 

Jaehwan pulled away and grinned at Sanghyuk. Then he dragged him into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bathtub and left him with a stern ‘stay’ before padding off into the bedroom.

Eventually he returned holding his contacts case and both his and Sanghyuk's glasses. Without a word (which was unusual for Jaehwan) he placed the frames on the counter and proceeded to take his contacts out of his eyes.

Sanghyuk watched with a strange fascination as Jaehwan pulled the pieces of plastic out of his eyes and placed them back in the case. He had always found it weird and it looked uncomfortable, honestly it kind of freaked him out.

When Jaehwan was done he grabbed the two pairs of glasses again and Sanghyuk's hand, pulling them back to the couch. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Sanghyuk questioned as Jaehwan sat them both down again.

“I'm putting my glasses on so you don't feel lonely,” Jaehwan stated, blinking cutely at Sanghyuk.

“Why?”

“Because I want you to realise how beautiful you are, with or without glasses,” Jaehwan said as he slid his glasses onto his face. 

Sanghyuk loved how Jaehwan looked when he wore his glasses. He looked so soft and pretty, Sanghyuk just wanted to press kisses all over his face. The glasses suited the elder; brown, square framed, typical Tumblr hipster glasses but not as thick so they didn't make his face look too bulky. They were very similar to the ones Sanghyuk was given to trial except they looked perfect on Jaehwan.

“That's not fair hyung, you look really cute when you wear glasses,” Sanghyuk pouted. 

“Sanghyuk, do you know that I used to hate myself because of my glasses? I was the only one in my class at school who had them and I was bullied because of it. I was laughed at, called names, things were thrown at me but do you know what?” Sanghyuk shook his head and Jaehwan continued. 

“I met these five guys right, and they made me feel something again. They pulled me out of the hole of insecurities that I had dug myself, they made me want to live again Sanghyuk, but mostly they taught me to love myself despite my insecurities. Do you know who I'm talking about Sanghyuk?” 

Sanghyuk nodded, tears filling his eyes once again, the older boy had never shared this information with the younger and it was overwhelming. Of course he knew that Jaehwan struggled with his confidence and self worth growing up but never had he decided to talk about it much, until now.

Jaehwan reached up and wiped away Sanghyuk's tears with his thumbs, with his other hand he held one of Sanghyuk's hands and softly ran his thumb over his knuckles.

“I want you to learn to love yourself Sanghyuk because you’re beautiful, you're amazing, you're our baby and you deserve to be happy, more than anyone in the world, okay?” Jaehwan said softly.  
He looked at Sanghyuk, the younger was still sniffling a little but he nodded. Jaehwan smiled at his boyfriend, trying to lighten the mood a little, which caused Sanghyuk to smile shyly in return. It gave Jaehwan butterflies.

The elder leant in and closed the space between them to kiss Sanghyuk. The younger responded immediately, pulling Jaehwan as close as physically possible. The intimacy of it all pulled a chord in Jaehwan, but he willed the tears back not wanting to further upset his boyfriend. He reached up to put his hands either side of Sanghyuk's face, eventually pulling away from the younger and resting his forehead on his.

Sanghyuk still had his eyes closed, Jaehwan just watched him with an adoring smile. The affection and love he had for the blonde was overwhelming. Jaehwan let go of Sanghyuk's face and sat back to grab his glasses. He held out the frames to the younger who took them and placed them on his face. 

Jaehwan smiled brightly at Sanghyuk, who blushed at the attention and looked away. They butterflies in Jaehwan's tummy felt more like moths now.

“I don't think you realise how hot they make you look babe,” Jaehwan said lightly, trying to lift the younger's spirits. It worked because Sanghyuk laughed at Jaehwan's comment and brought their lips back together, the kiss was intense and Jaehwan knew that it was Sanghyuk’s way of saying ‘I love you’ in a moment that words weren't enough. Eventually the younger pulled away.

“Thank you hyung,” Sanghyuk whispered.

Jaehwan just smiled back at his boyfriend, he knew that the butterflies weren't going away anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, i'll try and get the hyukvi chapter up asap. my exams are almost over so i'll try not to make you wait too long. please leave kudos, i have a family to feed.


	4. the one where wonshik just wants to spoil his baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to post this i've been hella stressed™. anyway idk if i like this chapter that much but oh well it's something at least.

“How about this pair babe?” 

Sanghyuk scrunched his nose up in distaste and shook his head.

“Awe why not Hyukkie? They'd look so good on you,” Wonshik whined dramatically as he placed the frames back on the wall.

“Hyung, they're pink and have Barbie on them. Also they're from the kids section I don't even think that they'd fit on my face,” Sanghyuk deadpanned, trying his best to not giggle at the childish pout on his boyfriend's face. 

Wonshik shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way over to where Sanghyuk was standing looking thoughtfully at the large display of glasses on the wall. He wrapped his arms around the younger's waist from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder fondly.

“You'd look good in any of these,” Wonshik stated.  
Sanghyuk scoffed in denial and turned around in Wonshik's arms to face him.

“Maybe but they're the expensive ones, we can't afford them. Let's go see what's over there,” Sanghyuk tried to manoeuvre out of Wonshik’s grip but the latter held him in place.

“Pick your favourite,” Wonshik said as he turned Sanghyuk back around to face the display making the younger sigh.

“Babe, we can't afford them.”

“I talked with Hakyeon hyung and he said, very pressingly I might add, to buy which ever ones you like no matter how much they cost. So pick your favourite,” Wonshik said, he noticed Sanghyuk's guilt almost immediately.

“Seriously baby, don't feel guilty about it. It's okay we want to do this for you,” Wonshik said softly placing a kiss to Sanghyuk's temple.

“Are you sure? How can we afford it?”

“Each of us pitched in a little, trust me Hyukkie it's okay.”

Sanghyuk looked at his boyfriend for a moment, still hesitant. Eventually the younger caved.

“Fine,” he huffed.

A smile broke out on Wonshik’s face as he gestured flamboyantly to the display. Sanghyuk couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's antics.

The blonde eventually decided on a squarish, dark brown pair that framed his face perfectly. They were simply yet classy and the lens space was the right size so he couldn't see the frames too much when he wore them, big but not too big.

“You look so handsome,” Wonshik stated. “Like a super hot gaming nerd.”

“Do I now?” Sanghyuk questioned jokingly. 

Wonshik smiled and leant in to kiss the younger, it was brief but it left Sanghyuk with a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks as he ducked his head, shyly looking around to see if anyone was staring at them, they weren't.  
Wonshik lifted Sanghyuk's chin so he was looking at him, Sanghyuk met his eyes, blushing profusely.

“Super hot,” Wonshik said in a low voice, still smiling.

Sanghyuk wiggled out of his grasp and took the glasses off to check the price. His mood dropped when he read the numbers on the tag.

“Hyung, they're 500000 won. That's too much,” Sanghyuk fretted. Wonshik grabbed Sanghyuk's hand as he tried to put the glasses back.

“Babe I told you that's it's fine. I know you like them a lot and I know that you're not going to find another pair that you love because I know what you're like. Now would you just let your boyfriend's, who love you very much, spoil the shit out of you for once.”

Sanghyuk blinked at Wonshik, taken aback by his little almost-a-speech. Wonshik pulled Sanghyuk into his side and continued talking when the younger didn't say anything.

“We want to do this for you.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk replied.

Wonshik grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. The later wiped at his cheek, acting disgusted.

Wonshik laughed as he took the frames out of Sanghyuk's hands and gave him back his tester glasses to put on. He grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him to the counter to pay.

Wonshik smiled at the lady behind the counter who smiled back politely.

“Just those ones today?” She asked.

“Also a pair of trial contact lenses for this prescription please,” Wonshik answered as he handed the lady the piece of paper with the prescription details.

She nodded as she put their items through the computer. Sanghyuk laughed abruptly.

“How do you know what you're doing?” Sanghyuk asked amused.

“Shhh,” Wonshik waved his hand at him, “I do it for Binnie and Jaehwan-hyung all the time.”

“Oh, it looks like these frames are on sale for half price. It's lucky you got them, they're the last ones of this make available,” she explained with a smile as she glanced up at the pair, almost immediately looking back to her computer.

Wonshik looked at Sanghyuk and grinned a shit eating grin that Sanghyuk wanted to both slap and kiss off of his smug face, he couldn't decide which seemed more appropriate.

“There does that make you feel better.” 

“A little,” Sanghyuk mumbled.

“Good,” Wonshik smiled as he turned back to the lady.

“Okay, so I will send these frames away to get the prescription fitted along with the order for the correct contacts and we will give you a call when they arrive in. Are your details in the system from when you got your eyes checked?” The lady asked.

“Yep, it’ll be under Han Sanghyuk,” Wonshik replied. 

Wonshik paid and as soon as they said goodbye, Sanghyuk was dragging him out of the optometrist and to the train station.

“What's the rush babe?” Wonshik laughed at the determined look the younger had on his face.

“What?” Sanghyuk spluttered, “There's no rush.”

“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?” Wonshik smirked as their train arrived.

“I have a test soon I need to get home to study,” the younger said suspiciously, boarding the train.

“That's a lie, your next test isn't for five weeks. What's the real reason?”

Sanghyuk looked at Wonshik then to the clock on his phone. He wished the train would go faster.

“I-I want to thank you, for buying me those glasses,” he mumbled, the blush making it's way back onto his cheeks, “And you look really good today.”

Wonshik let out a small ‘oh’ at Sanghyuk's confession. Before he could say anything the train came to a halt and the doors slid open. This time it was Wonshik who was pulling Sanghyuk in the direction of their apartment, luckily they live close he thought.

Wonshik unlocked the door and pulled Sanghyuk inside. Sanghyuk barely had the chance to close the door before Wonshik had pushed him against the wall capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Wonshik kissed Sanghyuk roughly and full of lust. It was completely to when Hakyeon or Jaehwan kissed him but Sanghyuk definitely didn’t mind. Eventually Wonshik pulled away, the both of them breathing heavily through swollen lips.

“Bedroom?”

Sanghyuk swallowed, nodding in response. Wonshik smiled and led Sanghyuk into the bedroom, pushing him down onto the soft mattress.

Once Sanghyuk had settled properly on the bed Wonshik straddled Sanghyuk's thighs and pulled his shirt off, Sanghyuk sat up to do the same. As soon as he discarded his shirt Wonshik pulled him back into kiss him. It was messy and all over the place but Sanghyuk didn't care because all he could think about was Wonshik. The way his hands left goosebumps on Sanghyuk’s skin wherever they touched, the way their hands fit so well together as Wonshik held them in place above the younger’s head and how their bodies moved perfectly together, it drove Sanghyuk insane. 

Sanghyuk’s thoughts were interrupted when Wonshik decided to grind his hips down into Sanghyuk's crotch causing the later to let out a broken moan at the friction he craved so badly. They continued like that for a while, Wonshik grinding down onto Sanghyuk and the younger moaning and tugging gently at the elders hair as the latter bit and kissed his neck, definitely leaving a mark or three.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk managed to get out breathlessly, “Thank you.”

Wonshik stilled and looked up at the younger, his blonde hair had been messed up and his lips were a deep pink shade, slick with spit. The blush on his neck hadn't left and Wonshik loved it when he looked like this, so wrecked and vulnerable.

“You deserve it.”

Sanghyuk smiled softly as Wonshik pressed his lips to his in a closed kiss, pulling away almost as quickly as it started.

“You also, deserve this,” the elder smirked as he moved down Sanghyuk's body towards his crotch, pulling down the waistband of his boxers. Sanghyuk threw his head back into the pillow, breathing heavily.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter with binnie will be out soon so stay tuned.
> 
> leave comments and kudos pls i have a family to feed <3


	5. the one where hongbin helps sanghyuk out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for this mess. it's pretty much a filler because i let this flop. but anyway here's the hyukbin chapter.

"No, Hongbin. I can’t do it.” 

“Yeah you can! You just need to open your eye more.”

“This is as wide as my eye will go hyung! Any more and my eyeball will literally fall out of my head!”

“Stop being dramatic and put the contact in you baby.”

Sanghyuk made a displeased noise at Hongbin – who only laughed – and turned back to the bathroom mirror with a scowl. He glared at the tiny piece of plastic sitting on his finger tip, oh how he despised that tiny piece of evil plastic. They had been at this for hours now, maybe not hours but long enough, and Sanghyuk was sick of it. He could not for the life of him get the damn contact into his eye without dropping it and/or stabbing himself in the cornea.

“Sanghyuk we haven’t got all day,” Hongbin snickers off to his side somewhere.

Sanghyuk sighed and looked into the mirror bringing his left hand up to pry his eyelids apart and then trying to put the contact in with his right. Just when he thought he had it – much against his own will – he accidentally blinked, sending the contact straight down the sink drain. Sanghyuk groaned and sat down on the ground in frustration, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“Why can’t I do this?” Sanghyuk complained out loud, although it was mostly to himself.

“Contacts aren’t for everyone babe, remember? The optometrist told you that you’re eye shape might not suit them,” Hongbin said as he slid off the vanity top.

Sanghyuk remembered but he still couldn’t help the few tears that managed to escape as he tried to hide his sniffle with a cough.

“Or it’s just because I can’t get anything right.”

“Hey, baby don’t be like that,” The elder soothed, kneeling down next to Sanghyuk. “Stand up and I’ll do it for you, yeah?”

Sanghyuk stood up and faced his boyfriend who had put his hands on the younger’s hips and pulled the two close together.

“I can’t do it if you’re crying baby. Please don’t be upset at yourself, it took Jaehwan-hyung days to figure out how to open the packet so you’re doing really well in comparison,” Hongbin smiled warmly at the blonde who laughed a little at hearing that information.

Hongbin brought a hand up to wipe away the stray tear that was rolling down Sanghyuk’s cheek and he placed a small kiss on his nose causing the younger to visibly cringe. The elder picked up the box with the contacts and took one out, turning back to face Sanghyuk.

“Look at me.”

Sanghyuk looked Hongbin in the eyes, the elder smiled as he successfully managed to put the contact in Sanghyuk’s eye. It was strangely intimate, Hongbin thought as he moved to do the other one.

When he was done the younger stood there blinking cutely, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling. Hongbin laughed at how cute his boyfriend was before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the younger’s lips.

Sanghyuk was smiling shyly when he pulled away and Hongbin reached up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb along the blondes cheekbone. The younger mumbled a small ‘thank you’, but not letting himself meet Hongbin’s eyes. 

Hongbin placed another kiss on Sanghyuk’s forehead and pulled him into a hug.

“It takes practice baby.”

“They feel weird.”

Hongbin laughed, “You’ll get used to them.”  
Sanghyuk pulled away from Hongbin and looked around their small bathroom, still blinking cutely.

“Can you see ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes met Hongbin’s, the younger quickly looked away.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby,” Hongbin sighed. 

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

“Only a little.”

Hongbin laughed fondly at how cute the younger gets when he’s flustered.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

“I don’t know,” Sanghyuk groaned as he rubbed his hands on his face.

“Are you ready for your lecture?” Hongbin laughed again.

Sanghyuk nodded, which Hongbin took as a cue to lead the younger to collect the things they would need for the day and out the door.

Once they arrived at Sanghyuk’s lecture building, Hongbin left the younger with a kiss on the cheek before going to his own class.

No matter how hard Sanghyuk tried to listen during his class, he couldn’t. He couldn’t take his eyes off the clock because he knew that when it got to 1 o’clock he could leave and Hongbin would be waiting exactly where he dropped him off, like he always does. The blonde sighed, leaning back in his chair, only 20 minutes left.

~

Sanghyuk swears that those 20 minutes were the longest 20 minutes he had ever experienced in his life and when he was finally dismissed he was the first one out the door. 

As soon as he stepped out of the building he saw Hongbin leaning against a post, mindlessly scrolling on his phone. Sanghyuk found himself walking faster to reach the elder, greeting him with a quiet ‘hey’ before pressing him against the post and kissing him sweetly.

“Hello to you too,” Hongbin said when they parted.  
“What’s up with you?”

“What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend hello?”

“Well… no, but it’s not like you to do something like this in public,” Hongbin beamed. “But I like it.”

“I missed you.”

“Dude, it was like three hours,” the brunette laughed. Sanghyuk just shrugged and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. 

Hongbin’s arms made their way around the tallers waist and he buried his head into his shoulder.

They stood like that for a while even after everyone had left, just enjoying the breeze and the sound of the birds moving through the trees. Hongbin was about to pull away when Sanghyuk’s grip on him tightened.

“I love you,” the younger mumbled into Hongbin’s hair, softly. Hongbin pulled back to look at Sanghyuk and smiled. Sanghyuk had a faint blush on his checks, which Hongbin found quite endearing.

“I love you too baby. Want to go get coffee?” Hongbin asked earning a cute reaction from the younger who immediately perked up at the word ‘coffee’.

The two pulled apart and Hongbin took Sanghyuk’s hand, “Taek’s working at shift at the moment do you want to go to torture him and order two of the drinks he really hates making?”

Sanghyuk nods enthusiastically at the suggestion, an evil glint in his eye. Hongbin laughed loudly causing some people walking through the grounds to look at the couple.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well done you've reached the end of this trash. pls leave kudos and comments i have a family to feed. also they make me feel better about myself.
> 
> edit: bonus chapter added


	6. bonus chapter: the one where they're there for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! ha you thought that was the last of it but you were wrong. so wrong. anyway since this story got 100 kudos i was like why not make a bonus chapter. so i did. i told you i have a family to feed. anyway...
> 
> this chapter is pretty much an ot6 but it's in hakyeons perspective because it's hard to jump between perspectives. there's reference to homophobia in this chapter and very very vague metions to mental illnesses and stuff like that but it's the same as it pretty has been through the whole story. 
> 
> but other than that it's pretty much a chapter about vixx being head-over-heels in love with eachother and hakyeon calls them baby a lot because why not so enjoy. sorry for the long note

Hakyeon didn’t know what time it was. All he knew was that it was dark outside and he was currently being suffocated by a body which apparently belonged to Jaehwan, if the yelp he let out was anything to go by when Hakyeon playfully pinched his butt. Jaehwan buried his head in Hakyeon’s neck when the elder reached up to run a hand through the boys fluffy bed hair.

Hakyeon looked over at the clock beside his bed. The red illuminated numbers read 11:37pm, Hakyeon suddenly became curious as to why Jaehwan was lying on top of him at this time of night.

“Jae, baby, what are you doing?” Hakyeon chuckled lightly. He could feel the soft, little puffs of air on his neck when ever Jaehwan breathed out.

“We’re all having a cuddle session and they made me come get you.”

“May I ask why you’re having a cuddle session?” Hakyeon didn’t need to ask why, he knew what they usually meant, but it didn’t stop him.

“Hyukkie’s having one of his bad days,” Jaehwan said sadly. Hakyeon just hummed in response, still running his hand through Jaehwan’s thick hair.

“Taekwoon-hyung said he’s been a mess since he got home after class and he’s only just calm down enough to breathe properly about an hour or two ago,” the brunette sniffled and wiped under his eyes. Hakyeon’s heart froze.

“Shhh, baby. He’ll be okay, you know that. He’s a tough kid, and he has us. Please don’t be upset. Why didn’t you come and get me?” Hakyeon soothed, the younger sniffled some more.

“Taekwoon-hyung said that he didn’t want to wake you because you’ve been stressed lately.”

“You should have woken me up.”

“You need to rest too hyung.”

“But you’re all too important to me,” Hakyeon sighed and Jaehwan mumbled something that Hakyeon didn’t quite understand, in response but he brushed it off.

“Hongbin told me what happened today,” Jaehwan spoke up abruptly. “He said that Sanghyuk wasn’t happy with a grade he got back in one of his classes, even though it was really good. And then when they were getting lunch some girl tried to get with Hongbin and she was a real bitch to Sanghyuk. They also got mocked by some guys when they were walking through the campus holding hands. They called them faggots and disgusting, they said that they should burn and it’s not fucking fair hyung.”

“I know baby.”

“They’re just kids, they shouldn’t have to deal with that. And Sanghyuk takes it to heart, I mean Hongbin can handle it a bit better but Sanghyuk just can’t. It’s fucking destroying him hyung.” Jaehwan’s hand was balled into a fist on Hakyeon’s chest. Tears were threatening to fall again.

Hakyeon reached up with the hand that wasn’t still in Jaehwan’s hair and pried his fist open so he could hold the younger’s hand. Jaehwan realised and visibly relaxed from Hakyeon’s touch.

“Trust me Jae, I know. But they’re both strong and Hongbin will move on, and yes it might take Sanghyuk a bit longer to get over it but he will. What matters is that we’re here to look after each other and care for each other, they know that. It will be okay.”

Jaehwan didn’t reply, he just nodded and lightly squeezed Hakyeon’s hand. The elder placed a light kiss on the to of his head.

“Come on, lets go join the others.”

Jaehwan rolled off Hakyeon and stood up, he had a defeated look on his face – his shoulders slumped. Hakyeon hated when one of them were upset because it affected them all, especially when it was the youngest that was hurting. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Jaehwan’s waist and softly pressing his lips to the others. The kiss was slow and sweet but filled with sadness which was an incredibly large contrast to Jaehwan’s usual playful and sometimes innocent kisses.

Hakyeon pulled away and reached up to run his thumb along the brunettes defined cheekbone.

“Have you eaten?” Hakyeon whispered, Jaehwan nodded. 

“Ok, lets go.”

Hakyeon lead Jaehwan out to the living room – an arm still wrapped protectively around the younger’s waist – to where the houses supply of blankets, pillows and mattresses had been accumulated to form a nest of sorts. Well that’s what it reminded Hakyeon of.

In the middle was his three youngest boyfriends cuddling together, Sanghyuk in the middle – tears dried on his cheeks. Hakyeon felt his heart pang.  
Jaehwan left his side to settle down next to Wonshik who immediately pulled the boy into a tight hug and kissed his head. Hakyeon vaguely registered the noise of Taekwoon cleaning up in the kitchen as Wonshik shuffled him and Jaehwan over to make room for Hakyeon in between him and the youngest.

Hakyeon smiled thankfully at Wonshik who smiled back. They all knew (even if Sanghyuk would never admit it) that the youngest found comfort in the elder when he was upset. Not that he would always go to Hakyeon, he often found Jaehwan’s playfulness or Taekwoon’s quiet nature to be comforting, depending on his mood but at the end of the day Hakyeon calmed Sanghyuk in a way that he couldn’t quite figure out. No one minded either way.

The elder settled behind Sanghyuk, who was curled into Hongbin. He turned over when Hakyeon started playing with his hair, Hongbin moved to wrap his arms around the blondes waist from behind.

Hakyeon smiled softly at the younger, “How you doing?”

“I’m sorry for waking you hyung,” Sanghyuk said quietly, his eyes becoming glassy again. Hakyeon was quick to pull the boy to him in a probably suffocating hug. Sanghyuk buried his face into his chest.

“Don’t say that baby, it’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

“No, I’m always here for you okay? If you need me, you let me know because I will drop anything, for any of you. Do you understand?” Sanghyuk nodded. Taekwoon silently wandered into the room and laid down beside Hongbin.

“I need you to answer me baby. I need to know that you understand that you’re not burdening us, that you’re wanted here because I know that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I understand hyung,” Sanghyuk said in a soft voice.

“Good because I love you, I love all of you so much, and you’re so important to me, please don’t forget that. Fuck what anyone else says; you’re beautiful, you’re smart and you are valid. Okay?”

Sanghyuk wiped at his eyes, “Thank you hyung.”  
Hongbin was looking at Sanghyuk’s shoulder blankly. Hakyeon noticed and reached past Sanghyuk to hold his hand.

“It’s okay to be upset Binnie,” Hongbin looked at Hakyeon through wet eyes. “I love you.”

As he said those words he felt Jaehwan rest his head on Hakyeon’s back and Wonshik reach over Jaehwan’s waist to rest his hand on Hakyeon’s hip. Taekwoon was watching him thoughtfully while playing with Hongbin’s hair to soothe the younger and their legs were all messily intertwined beneath the blankets of their make shift bed. Hakyeon felt complete with them all there like this.

He looked back to Sanghyuk. The blonde was struggling to stay awake, his glasses were sitting awkwardly on his face due to the position he was lying in and Hakyeon smiled as he pulled them off his face and passing them to Wonshik to place on the coffee table.

“Go to sleep baby,” Hakyeon whispered. Sanghyuk obliged and pressed even further into Hakyeon’s embrace. He was fast asleep in seconds with Hongbin following not long after.

Eventually, when it was just him and Taekwoon still awake he looked over at the other from where he was staring at a spot on the wall. To his surprise Taekwoon was looking at him.

“Why are you looking at me?” Taekwoon shrugged.

“He’ll be okay Hakyeon.”

“I know, I’m just worried about him. I hate how insecure he is, he’s beautiful but he can’t see it,” Hakyeon said, looking at Sanghyuk who was still sleeping peacefully with Hongbin pressed into his back.

“You’re doing well, don’t beat yourself up every time he gets upset. It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t want him to hurt though. He deserves to be happy.”

“He is happy. We all are, Sanghyuk just has his good and bad days like Jaehwan does but he always bounces back.”

“What if one day he doesn’t?” Hakyeon sighed.

“He will always bounce back because he has you. You stuck by Jaehwan when he needed someone and look at him now. I’ve never seen him happier. They love you Hakyeon and you help them more than you know.”

Hakyeon didn’t reply, he just looked back at Taekwoon with slightly cloudy eyes and he nodded.

“Get some rest Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said softly.

“Thank you,” Hakyeon whispered before he fell asleep surrounded by the sound of soft breaths and the faint buzz of the television as it played in the background.

 

Hakyeon woke when he felt someone shift beside him. The mid-morning light was filtering through the big windows of their apartments living room almost blinding Hakyeon when he opened his eyes.

He looked around groggily to see Jaehwan and Wonshik tangled together to his side and on his other Hongbin had rolled onto his stomach with Taekwoon’s arm lazily draped over his lower back. 

But Sanghyuk was missing. Hakyeon looked towards the kitchen and saw the younger standing at the kitchen sink with his shoulders hunched, leaning lightly on both hands.

Hakyeon stood up, careful not to wake anyone, and padded to the kitchen. Sanghyuk didn’t seem to notice Hakyeon so he purposefully made his steps a little louder as he walked in so he didn’t scare the other. Hakyeon made his way to the coffee machine and flicked it on before moving to stand next to Sanghyuk.

“Hey,” Hakyeon said softly, his voice scratchy from disuse.

“Hey hyung,” Sanghyuk replied, his voice sounding deeper at this time. He was wearing his glasses. 

“You okay?” Hakyeon asked due to being slightly concerned about the younger’s behaviour.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking,” he replied turning to face Hakyeon.

“About what?”

“You.”

Hakyeon was a little taken aback. He didn’t need to reply because Sanghyuk continued.

“Thank you for last night. I don’t know what Jaehwan-hyung told you but honestly as much as I was upset about everything that happened yesterday, I was mostly angry about the way Hongbin was treated and everything has just piled up recently.”

“What do you mean? What happened with Hongbin?” Hakyeon was more concerned now.

“Some girl tried to flirt with him and he declined. She made a big scene, called him some pretty fucked up things in front of everyone, then she turned on me. Hongbin stood up for me, the same as with those guys. He shouldn’t have had to do that,” Sanghyuk recounted sadly.

“He did it because he loves you. He would do it again, any of us would,” Hakyeon stated as he handed Sanghyuk a cup of coffee.

“I know, I just wish he didn’t have to,” Sanghyuk trailed off with his thoughts.

They stood there quietly for a moment. Shoulder to shoulder, leaning on each other slightly waiting for their coffee to cool down enough to drink.

“You’re beautiful you know.” Hakyeon suddenly said. Sanghyuk instinctively reached up to push up his glasses and looked down slightly, in denial, which Hakyeon was not okay with.

“I’m serious baby, with or without glasses, you’re beautiful. I just wish you weren’t so hard on yourself,” Hakyeon didn’t give Sanghyuk a chance to reply because he pressed his lips to the younger’s. He tried to pour all his love and affection he had for the younger into the kiss because he desperately wanted Sanghyuk to know how strongly they all feel about him and he decided that it wasn’t going to happen through words. He pulled away leaving Sanghyuk slightly breathless with a pink tint on his cheeks, trying to hold back his smile.

“Thank you.”

As soon as he finished his sentence Taekwoon came into the kitchen still half asleep. Hakyeon held out his coffee knowingly to Taekwoon who perked up at the sight of the mug, thankfully accepting the offer and sitting down. Sanghyuk just scoffed at the others behaviour as the eldest moved to grab another mug.

Slowly the others filtered in. Jaehwan first, rubbing cutely at his eyes to will the sleep away. Then Hongbin who was dragging Wonshik behind him by the hand. Jaehwan moved to hug Sanghyuk – who gladly returned the gesture – they stayed like that for a while as laughing lightly into each others hair when one of them said something funny. Taekwoon started to make breakfast for the six of them while Hongbin sat next to Wonshik at the table, smiling happily as he tried to keep Wonshik from falling asleep at the table.

Hakyeon just stood there watching them and drinking his coffee. He liked to just observe them all from a distance sometimes. It made him feel warm and fuzzy for some unknown reason, content is probably the right word.

Maybe they’re not okay now but they will be. They’re slightly dysfunctional and probably depend a little too much on caffeine but at the end of the day they loved each other and he really didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly this mess of a story has come to an actual end :( but it was fun while it lasted right?? anyway pls leave comments and kudos i have a family to provide for and it makes me feel good <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
